


The crowd demands an encore

by PigeonHoleLottery



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Android 18 gets ambushed by horny teen boys, Ballet, Classical Music, Gen, Krillin the proud dad, Tournaments, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Yamcha the Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonHoleLottery/pseuds/PigeonHoleLottery
Summary: Marron always thought her father was an awesome martial artist and part of her always wanted to follow his footsteps. Who would have expected her to take to the stage right when Vegeta challenged Piccolo to meet him in the finale?
Kudos: 1





	The crowd demands an encore

"Next year I'll fight in a martial arts tournament," Marron had said.

Her mother remembered how fiercely the girl with the then big pale-blonde curly bob had scowled at her. Her arms had been folded over her chest while dressed in her white dress with the short-sleeved pink dress.

She had looked stubborn and determined. Her mother hadn't been able to stop her, and Krillin had been indulgent as usual.

Now Marron was walking beside her with her usual big jovial smile on her face.  
She was dressed in a light-blue T-shirt and legging with a sleeveless suspended white dress that came up to her knees.

"It's so crowded!" The blonde tomboy exclaimed.

"Yes. Since Vegeta and Piccolo are participating," Her father said. "There are a few promising fighters here, so they wanted to see what they're made off. And now everyone wants to see a Vegeta vs Piccolo final."

"Not everyone," Android 18 stated with a look at the man in the dark-grey suit.

"No! Of course not!" Krillin nervously replied. "We all hope you'll get to repeat the fight your mother once gave Vegeta."

"Everyone except Vegeta," Android 18 smiled.

"I get it, dad," The girl with the short spiky blonde hair and the big blue eyes smiled as she stood with her arms akimbo. "Listen. I'm gonna take a look from above, alright?"

Marron, who was a head taller than her father, flew up above the crowd with a confident smile on her face. She gazed down at the people below and tried to make out the other fighters. She recognized quite a few of them.

"Trying to gauge the competition are you?"

Marron made a frightened surprised face but instantly recovered as she saw the large green man floating beside her.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Picolo. Are you up here too?" She smiled jovially. "You gave me quite a scare."

"Oh? I'm sorry," Picolo said while scratching his turband. "I don't deal well with crowds, so I decided to sit things out up here."

"Haha," Marron laughed. "I can see where you're coming from."

"I think we found your first opponent there."

Marron watched how the kind Namekian pointed at a tan dog with long ears dressed in a blue uniform.

"He looks pretty tough," Marron smiled as she confidently floated next to her friend with her arms akimbo. "I look forward to fighting him. Luckily we won't have to wait long."

"Oh?" Piccolo frowned.

"Our match is the second one."

"That's good for your first fight. Get the jitters out of your belly right away."

Meanwhile, Marron's mother had gotten separated from her husband in the crowd and was looking around for him.

"Hey! You... You're Android 18! Aren't you?" A young man with glasses a head taller than her accosted the woman.

"Euh... Yes," She answered nervously.

"Hey, guys! I found her! I've got Android 18 right here."

The woman with the blonde bob sighed as she saw a bunch of boys and young men crowd around her while pulling pens, booklets, and merchandise from their pockets.

"Oh boy," She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Krillin flew up to his daughter.

"Marton! Oh! Hey, Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded a greeting.

"Marron! You have to enter the ring right now!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Huh?" The girl with the blonde spiky hair and big blue eyes looked shocked. "But I have to fight that guy!"

Marron pointed at the dog below who was being carried into an ambulance on stretchers.

"Huh?" Her eyes went wide.

"Apparently he got food poisoning. Instead of him, you're fighting a guy called Tito Trully."

So, a couple of minutes later Marron stood in the ring listening to a classical composition her opponent was playing on his smartphone.

The tall and muscular young man had a handsome and neatly cut short black hair. He was gesticulating wildly to the melody of the music.

Marron thought he had delusions of being a conductor of a classical orchestra dressed as he was in an expensive-looking black tuxedo.

To the relief of the audience the music finally stopped and Tito Trully neatly folded his smartphone into his breast pocket.

"So, you enjoy classical music?" His opponent in the white dress and blue legging asked with a friendly smile. "It's nice to see someone so passionate about something."

"Oh, yes," Tito smiled back. "I grew up listening to the music my father practiced. He is a famed violinist and my mother was a ballet dancer. I inherited a love for both arts, but my real dream was always to be a martial artist. And last year they finally gave me permission to train and participate. I'm so thrilled to be here. I hope we'll give each other a great match."

"Sounds a little like my own story, except I've been training for a few years now with my father's friends."

"I thought I recognized your name! You are the daughter of one of the Z-fighters aren't you?" Tito Trully asked.

"Yes, I am. So I hope you won't be intimidated. I'm just a novice too. You know, I like your idea for an intro song," Marron flashed her handsome opponent a smile with her kind blue eyes as she stood akimbo and held her own smartphone in her left hand. "Here's mine."

A loud metal anthem roared from Marron's little smartphone.

When it ended the umpire announced that the fight was starting.

Not wanting to allow her large opponent the opportunity to land the first punch the girl with the spiky blonde hair jumped forward and kicked Tito Trully hard against the head.

The kick was so hard it made the handsome young man stagger back as his opponent rammed her right fist into his stomach and punched him in the face.

To save herself from tiring out Marron then jumped to the other end of the ring, the short skirt of her white dress flapping about as she landed and awaited her opponent with a focused expression and raised fists.

"Boy, you're something else," Tito Trully said as he combed back his hair. "Something tells me you don't like my face."

"Oh no! It's a very handsome face!" Marron immediately apologized with a nervous look.

"Thank you," The young man in the black tuxedo. "Smiled. "You are very pretty yourself."

Marron stood in the ring looking flabbergasted. What was this guy saying?

"She got a few great punches in," Krillin told Yamcha and Piccolo as they watched the fight. "Her mother would be proud if she was here."

"Yeah. Vegeta isn't showing his face either," Picolo frowned.

"Hey! Are you gonna make out or fight?!" A man yelled from his seat.

"Oh! I apologize for the delay," Tito bowed.

In a fluid motion, he danced to Marron's side and punched her smack in the face.

Startled by the speed of his movement the girl with the short spiky hair was slammed across the ring while a trail of blood droplets sprayed the floor.

Her father and friends screamed as she fell into a ring-out, still in shock.

At the nick of time, she managed to keep herself afloat in her white dress and slowly regained consciousness before she hovered herself onto the stage again.

"Funny. I could have sworn you fell off," Tito Trully frowned.

  
"That... That was... a sneak... attack," Marron muttered as the bruised blonde tomboy in the dusty white dress weakly staggered across the stage towards her opponent. 

"Hey, that was just an attack like any other. Don't complain because you didn't see it coming."

Then Marron fell down on her pale face with an exhausted sigh. 

Luckily, just before she fainted she was able to swallow a Sensu bean she had in one of the pockets of her blue legging. So before the umpire counted her out, Marron got up again. 

The girl with the blonde spiky hair and the big blue eyes regarded her opponent with an angry look.   
She attacked again and got a few good punches in, finishing her combo to Tito Trully's head with a swipe to his legs that flattened the muscular man.

But to her surprise, the tall young man grabbed hold of her leg and slammed her into the floor.

Marron whined and winced in pain as her handsome opponent pulled up her visibly bruised body as he got to his feet.

"I would have been sorry to do this to a pretty face like yours," Tito Trully smiled. "But what's good for the goose is good for the gander."

Slowly he started to deliver a brutal beatdown to the girl in the white dress and the light-blue legging and T-shirt.

The tall muscular young man held the blonde tomboy by the collar and beat his fist into her bruised and bloody face.

Barely conscious, Marron whined in pain and grimaced as her opponent literally bashed her face in punch after punch while the audiences watched in horror.

Krillin ate his hat and clenched his teeth.  
Yamcha looked away and Picolo looked on in hope that the girl would fight back.

Then, after Marron had stopped making a sound and the face of the spiky-haired blonde hung limply from her neck with one eye shut and the other half-closed, Tito Trully dropped her on the floor.

"Come on now, you have ten counts to get up," He urged his opponent.

Marron didn't want to get up. She had never felt so much pain in her life.

The crowd was yelling at her. She could hear them. Maybe she could still move.

Marron moved an arm. Then she moved a leg. She touched her face. It was painful, but there wasn't much blood.  
Maybe the pain made things feel worse than they were.

She was the daughter of Android 18 after all! She would prove that guy what she was made off.

To Tito Trully's glee, the blonde tomboy in the white dress slowly got onto her shaky legs.

Then she quickly jumped and aimed a punch that hit Tito Trully on the cheek before he swatted her away like a fly.

With a loud and plaintive whimper, Marron landed on the floor.

"Alright! Now it's my turn again!" Her opponent smiled as he walked up to her.

Her blue eyes widened in terror and instantly Marron flew high into the air.  
Turned coward by the threat of more pain she fearfully decided to stay up there until she had regained some energy to carry on the fight.

"See! I knew you could fly!" Tito Trully laughed as he pointed at her.

Then Marron turned blue in the face from horror as she floated in the sky because slowly and carefully the young man with the neat short black hair started to float up to her.

"I'm a little new to this, so I'm still a little insecure in the air... But I think I've grown quite good at it, don't you think?"

In a flash, Tito Trully was beside Marron. She quickly flew away from him. But then, faster than the blonde tomboy had time to think, he appeared beside her again and with a well-aimed punch, he slammed her into the battle-stage.

The audience gasped as the girl in the white dress and light-blue T-shirt felt as if every bone in her body was shattered.

But that was nothing compared to the shock that went through them and the dazed and hopefully onlooking Marron as from her position lying limp on the floor she saw Tito Truly fall down and pierced through the heart by one of the flagpoles that marked the corners of the ring.

The announcer yelled through his microphone how the brutal match had ended in an unexpected way by the person who had been mercilessly pounding the young pride of the Z-fighters losing his life through carelessness.

A low moan then resounded and everyone looked on silently how Tito Trully grabbed the flagpole with both hands and slowly heaved his body up until he could stand on top of it.

"This isn't a ring-out, is it, umpire?" The tall and robust young man in the black tuxedo asked kindly. "I didn't touch the ground after all."

The umpire shook his head half-absently.

"Alright then," Tito Trully laughed as he jumped onto the stage.

"I guess that proves I'm not a vampire!" He laughed again as he touched the bloody hole in his vest. "But mom is going to kill me if I come home like this." 

Marron started to weep pitifully as his eyes landed on her and kneeled beside the girl with the short blonde hair. 

"I see that you don't feel like fighting anymore," He said. "So let's put a graceful end to this." 

Tito landed a few well-aimed punches onto the sobbing blonde tomboy's face that painted the floor in blood. 

Then the young man in the black tuxedo got up and hopped with one foot on the face of the girl in the blood-stained white dress. 

Marron cried out hysterically as tears flowed freely from her big blue eyes. 

While his defeated opponent wept uncontrollably Tito Trully performed a graceful ballet on top of her head, leaning his full weight on the young woman's fragile skull. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" The otherwise so confident blonde tomboy sobbed as blood ran from her nostrils and she felt as if her head was going to break. 

"This is the grand finale, Marron!" Tito Trully smiled as the tall and muscular young man performed his ballet routine on top of Android 18's daughter. "My victory dance!"   
.   
The audience listened to Marron's pitiful weeping and watched her opponent dance on top of her head. 

"That's enough, buster!" Yamcha finally told Tito as he got on stage and grabbed the young man by the arm. 

"The umpire just counted Marron out. You won the match. Now get off her!" 

"Alright, alright," Tito Trully smiled. "But it was a beautiful performance, wasn't it?" 

Yamcha ignored the man and carefully lifted Marron's bloody body up. The girl had already lost consciousness and Yamcha feared the worst as he saw her terribly wounded head hanging limp and her fair hair dyed in her own blood. 

The emergency workers came with the stretchers and as they lifted the girl in the once white dress into the ambulance a weeping Krillin was joined by his wife. 

"Wha....! What happened to her?!" Android 18 screamed hysterically. "What happened to her?!" 

"We know it looks bad, Madam," One of the Zebras gently said. "But I assure you that we will save your daughter's life. So please remain calm. It is the only thing she needs of you right now." 

"My beautiful girl!" Android 18 wept as she held Marron's hand. "How could this happen?" 

"It was terrible," Krillin wept.

"This is the last time she fights in a tournament! Do you hear me?" His wife sobbed. 

Three days later Marron finally regained consciousness in the hospital.

Her parents and their friends visited her regularly until her pale and bandaged body at last healed back to full health and her blood-encrusted and worn face shook of its shy smile and wore its confident smile of old again.

Some part of the blonde tomboy remained broken, however. And she never tried to fight or even train her body again.

The finale between Piccolo and Vegeta was won by Picolo by default because Vegeta didn't show up after all. 


End file.
